monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Yautja
The Yautja (pronounced Ya-OOT-ja) - also known as Predators - are the primary alien antagonists of the Predator film series and other related media. They are a race of hunters that continuously seek human and other exotic prey both sentient and otherwise. Society There is a strict code of conduct to their way of life. It is based on honor and respect to their home and each other; especially to elders and higher ranks. Despite their advanced technology, Predators' lifestyle is generally tribal (like Native Americans for example) and the relationships between tribes usually consist of friendly rivalry and competition. A sporting event is held that they call "The Hunt" where they track, hunt, and kill dangerous species. The possibility of getting maimed or even killed by the things they hunt plays a big part of the ordeal. For they must kill something that is capable of killing them otherwise there's no point in calling it an honorable sport. The more "in your face" the fight is, the better. When successfully killing the set opponent, the Predator will take its skull and sometomes the spine too (if available) as a trophy and proof of the kill. Sometimes the Predator will skin it for a pelt depending on the exterior. To die in combat can be considered honorable depending on the situation. If the kill was unsuccessful and the Predator survives, it is considered dishonorable while the Predator returns ashamed (suicide can be considered honorable in this scenario depending on the situation). They also hunt for food. This is based more on survival than honor. When hunting for food, it is acceptable to kill something that has little to no threat. It should be noted that whilst stalking other species for sport is the Yautja’s primary method of gaining prestige amongst themselves, certain individuals - and on occasion whole Clans - have been known to accept warriors of particular prowess from other races as both hunting partners and, rarely, equals. Physical Attributes * Although humanoid, Yautja are built on a larger scale to regular humans, with most examples standing in excess of seven feet tall and with a more powerful natural build. * Due to their greater musculature, Yautja are capable of feats of strength and agility well beyond the human norm. * Although the Yautja do possess a human-like mouth, this is surrounded by a set of arthropod-like mandibles. * All Yautja possess a set of appendages which sprout from their heads and resemble human dreadlocks. Their purpose remains unknown. * Yautja blood is a luminescent green in colour, and has been shown to at least partially negate the acidic properties of Xenomorph blood. * Yautja ”eyesight” is very different from that of a human. They “see“ mostly in the infrared spectrum, and are known to use highly advanced masks to enhance their optical perception. Technology *'Helmet/Mask': This allows them to breath in atmospheres unlivable to Predators. It also allows them to see in various different settings such as Night Vision and Infrared. *'Cloaking Device/Invisibility': A light-bending cloaking device is used to make them translucent, appearing invisible and hard to spot. These devises are prone to short circuit when wet. *'Wrist Computer': This device has touch-pad technology that controls holographic projections, records and plays back audio, has a self-destruct function, can communicate with the Mask to adjust visual spectrums, tells time, and even gives limited remote control over the owners ship, should it possess one. *'Wrist Blades': The basic close combat weapon most Predators use. They are retractable blades from a wrist gauntlet, which are often connected to the Wrist Computer. *'Shuriken/Smart-Disc': Both are used in the same way. Both thrown like a Discus or Throwing Star. The only difference is the Shuriken has retractable blades that open when thrown. Once thrown, the user must go to retreve it. The Smart-Disc doesn't have retractable blades but it's all around sharp. After being thrown, it comes back to the user like a boomerang. *'Shoulder Cannon': Also known as the Plasma Caster, it fires small explosive energy bolts guided by the Heads-Up-Diplay offered by the Yautja Mask. Generally a long range weapon. Due to the modular nature of this weapon, it can be combined to form a hand-held version known as the Plasma Rifle. *'Plasma Rifle': a larger and hand-held version of the Plasma Caster, the rifle version has the potential to cause more damage. *'Retractible Blades': The Yautja employ numerous types of weapon which at first seem to be nothing more than short sticks, but can be extended to reveal monomolecular blades. These range from spears, to swords to, dual-bladed staves, and everything in between. External links * Female Predators Category:Movie Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Humanoids Category:Species Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Rubber Suits Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Monsters in Literature Category:Pages that need help